


兜圈

by noviembreno



Series: absk [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noviembreno/pseuds/noviembreno
Relationships: Abe Ryouhei/Sakuma Daisuke
Series: absk [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916368
Kudos: 2





	兜圈

客厅里的浅色的木桌上，手机正在震动着。阿部亮平拿起手机，看着来电显示上的名字，心里五味杂陈。天晓得他多想装作无意把手机掉在地上，彻底地摔烂，这样就联系不上了。  
犹豫了一会儿，他还是拿着手机走向阳台。  
阳台上有个身材挺拔的人穿着白色半袖衬衫黑色休闲裤，慵懒地靠着阳台边上吸烟，修长的手指夹着那根烟，偶尔抖落多余的烟灰。天上的星星沉默地闪耀着，8月的风，已经带有一丝凉意，令人心旷神怡的夜风，扬起了他的发丝。  
远处的住宅区亮起星星点点的灯光。路灯照亮整条道路，偶尔传来一两声猫叫。楼下有一对情侣正牵着手，说说笑笑地走进便利店。他正看得入神。  
风吹进屋子里，扬起了白色的窗帘。阿部亮平把门拉大了一点，把手机递向他，“有电话。”  
阳台上的人随意地用手夹住还剩半截的烟，手指触碰处的肌肤微微发热，阿部亮平默默地收回了手，听着他和人聊电话。  
“唔，怎么了。”  
“啊，已经结束了吗。”  
“好啦，好啦，我知道了，臭小孩别乱走，我现在过来接你。”  
看着手机显示对话结束，他才看向阿部亮平，“抱歉呢，阿部酱，要走了。”  
他笑起来的时候显得有点憨，眼里闪闪发光，但终归比不笑的时的高冷模样要可爱，阿部亮平想。  
“那……”话音一转。  
他心里突然有点发凉，任由沉默蔓延。  
“我先走咯。”  
“恩，好。”不知道他看上去会不会笑得特别牵强。  
路过他身旁的时候，他还伸手揉了揉他的头发。被这突如其来的举动吓到，他有点不知所措地缩成一团。  
“阿部酱也太可爱了吧，”他搂过他的肩膀，笑着和他对视。只有那么一瞬间，他从他眼里看到自己。  
“下次见。”  
“恩，下次见。”他在门关穿好鞋子，起身站在门前。  
为什么一点都不回头呢。  
心里酸酸的。  
“啊，等等。”  
门关前的人终于回过头来，一脸疑惑。  
他拿起沙发上的袋子，快步走过木质地板。  
“给，你又差点落下东西了。”  
“谢谢，等下忘记了小屁孩又要念叨个不停了。”  
看着他的身影消失在门后，“嘀”一声，门关上了。  
愣了一下，他走到阳台往楼下张望。空气中还残留着他的香水，混杂着淡淡的烟味，他不知道怎么形容这个味道。  
不一会儿那个熟悉的身影走出大楼，影子被拉得很长，没多久就消失在了视野尽头。

拿起手机，是两小时前的未读信息。  
来自认识不久的佐久间大介。  
“晚上好阿部酱，在干什么？”

阿部亮平无力地倒在床上，昏暗的灯光衬得人愈加落寞。  
“他走了啊，刚刚。”  
握在手上的手机突然震动了一下，他满怀希冀地点开，消息发送人还是刚刚那位佐久间大介。  
“就说了吧，他赶去找他了，哪还顾得上自己。”他在心里苦笑。  
点开未读信息。  
——“下个周末要一起去梦之国玩吗？”  
“梦之国吗，”他苦笑着心想，以前他也问过他要不要去梦之国玩。  
最后也是不了了之。

“啊，糟糕，要迟到了。”昨晚躺在床上回想那个男人停留时的细节，每一帧的画面都在脑海里回放，仿佛只有这样，等待下次见面的日子里才不会感到那么煎熬。  
他匆匆忙忙地往脖子上戴好教师证，走进校门。  
“おはよう、阿部酱。”他刚拉出座椅，坐在旁边的深泽就朝他打招呼。  
两人是不仅同时进入学校，更是大学同期。样貌英俊清秀的深泽负责教历史，开朗的性格使他获得了学生的青睐。在学生中是非常有人气的老师，听说有不少女学生暗中喜欢着他。  
“おはよう，fukka桑。”边说边从桌上抽出教科书，做课前的准备。  
“阿部酱，你今天有点不对劲呢。”话音就此停落，他用手撑着脸，一脸打趣地看向他。  
“哈？”他莫名地有点心慌，伸手捋了捋头发。  
“首先，你今天是赶着出门吧，”他目光揶揄地看着他的领口，“领带没弄好。”  
“其次，说好的借我游戏机，看这样你是忘记了吧。”说罢还装模作样地叹了一口气。  
“最后，今天要大检查，距离主任通知的时间还有5分钟，”边说着边站起来，伸手戴上了一副金框复古眼镜，“你再不抓紧一点就要来不及了。”  
话音未落，他已经走到了几步开外。  
不知道什么时候，偌大的办公室里只剩下了他一个。清晨的阳光透过纱窗，照在了他的桌上。风从外面吹进来，卷起了桌上的笔记本。

“好的，谢谢大家配合，检查结束啦。”伴随着下课铃声的响起，课室里一下子热闹了起来。  
学生们三三五五地聚在一起，小团体之间的关系不言而喻。  
人群中一个高个子的男生笑着走前来跟他说话。  
“おはよう、阿部酱。”笑容灿烂，是十七岁少年所独有的肆无忌惮。因为身材颀长，即便是普通的校服也被他穿出了一种高定服装的高级感。  
“Raul，你应该叫我阿部老师吧。”他没好气地说着。虽然他一贯不在意学生对他的称谓。  
“有什么关系嘛，我有件事想请教你！”他神神秘秘地凑过来。脸上还带着一抹不易察觉的红晕。  
“那个，就是，emmm，邻居的目黑哥哥，我想送他礼物，但是不知道送什么好。”一提到那个目黑哥哥，少年忍不住轻声笑出来。  
“邻居的目黑哥哥，”他想，“这就是他在他心里的定义吗。”  
“虽然你很爱跟我聊起你的邻居目黑哥哥，但是我跟他也不熟，实在很难给你建议诶。”他一脸爱莫能助的表情。  
“嘛，那就麻烦你替我想一想嘛。”少年笑得真诚又可爱，语气里还带着一股撒娇的意味，“阿部酱最可靠了。”  
“好啦，我知道啦。”收拾好东西，说完转身走出教室，脸上的笑容再也挂不住。  
“这算什么，还要看着他跑来炫耀吗。”他想。“阿部亮平，你的想法真黑暗啊。”  
他也忍不住嘲笑自己。

已经忘记从什么时候开始和目黑变成这种关系，大部分的时间里都是他在等待。等他发来短信，等他说想见自己，等他说想来自己家里。  
等他，等他，等他。一厢情愿地把所有时间都用在等待他的召唤。  
在这段关系里，阿部亮平从一开始就丧失了主动权。  
关于目黑对Raul的态度，他更像是一种带着醋意的仁慈。  
“无论是Raul，还是外面的其他人，他终究会来找自己，我才是他心里最信赖的人。”他是如此笃定。  
无论是生活琐碎，还是工作上的不顺利、紧张，他都愿意听他倾诉。  
正是因为他从来都不过分干扰，或者武断地给出建议，目黑才愿意来找他。

“呼，终于结束了！”深泽边说边伸了个懒腰。“今晚一定要去吃顿好的！”  
阿部亮片站在窗台边，轻轻点了点头当是回应。  
“喂喂，你也太敷衍了吧！”深泽忍不住走过去伸手拍拍他的肩膀。  
“咦，那个不是你们班上的Raul吗？”他顺着阿部亮平的视线看过去。下课铃响后，大多数学生都一窝蜂地走了，然而在校门口一个戴着粉色帽子的高个子男生正慵懒地靠在墙边，一手拿着两杯装在塑料袋里的奶茶，一手滑动着手机。路过的学生都忍不住往他身上打量，即便是隔着这么遥远的距离，看这个轮廓，大概也是个大帅哥吧。  
“Raul，怎么往那个人的方向跑去啦？认识的吗？”  
“嗯，应该吧。”他回头看向阿部亮平，他正抿着嘴，脸上的复杂神情，是认识多年来从未见过的。手上拿着的纸质文件，早就皱成了一团。

“等很久了吗？”Raul边说边快步朝目黑莲走去，伸手揉了揉对方的脸。  
对方挣扎着扭过头，“快住手啦，小屁孩。”  
话里带着藏不住的笑意。  
阳光透过树叶间的缝隙，照在他的身上。  
两人说说笑笑地一路走远。

“叮——”  
几乎是在门打开的同时，风铃发出清脆悦耳的声音。  
“欢迎光临！”未见其人先闻其声，一个矮个子的金发男生笑着从书架里跑了出来，跟他打招呼。  
不知道他的笑容和太阳相比，哪个更灿烂。  
窗外的阳光照在琳琅满目的书架上，装饰性的绿色水养植物的影子打在白色大理石地板上。  
“好久不见。”阿部亮平笑着回应道，想到那条短信，他心里有点忐忑，不知道怎么面对眼前的人。  
对，就是眼前的人，佐久间大介给他发的短信。  
“今天想要买什么书吗？”佐久间笑着对他说。佐久间的笑容元气又明媚，其实认真打量仿佛就是他看的漫画书里面的二次元男主角。异于常人的巨瞳，眼窝很深，猫唇，笑起来眼里好像有星星。脸上的那几颗痣，像是天使洒落的星屑一般。  
“唔，随便看看。”他搪塞过去，不知道为什么，就是突然之间心血来潮很想来这里。  
看到眼前人的笑脸，内心的躁动突然不值一提。  
“啊咧，这样嘛，”他边说着边往柜台里面走，深色的围裙松松垮垮地系在他腰间，从里面掏出一本书来，看样子是早就放在那里了。 “喏，这本。”  
他瞥了一眼封面，是《伤心咖啡馆之歌》。  
“这个……”他有点茫然地看着这个身高只到他肩膀的男生，头顶上的头发开始变黑了，明明记忆中金发还是前不久染的。看标题就不是他感兴趣的类型。  
“嘛，是一位客人向我推荐的，我对这些肯定没有兴趣的啦，”笑嘻嘻地说，“不过听说很不错，所以想让你看看。”  
“嗯，谢谢你。”他顿了一下，并没有接过那本书，而是走到了佐久间的身后。  
佐久间茫然地回过头看着他，身上的围裙不知道什么时候散开了，阿部亮片弯腰给他重新系好的样子，认真又迷人，空气中萦绕着若有若无的香水味。  
远处的几位女性客人看到这一幕激动得快叫出来，和朋友叽叽喳喳小声讨论着。甚至有些大胆的，直接拿出手机打开摄像头。  
“好了，可以了。”  
佐久间这才回过神来。  
“あの、すみません，”客人从书架旁探出头，一脸迷惑地跟他说道，“请问可以帮我找一下《山茶花文具店》吗？”  
“好的，请稍等。”他一脸歉意地朝客人微微鞠躬，随即转过头来看着阿部亮平，“那个，不好意思，今天人手不够，我先去忙了。”  
“恩，好。”他又穿梭于琳琅满目的书架间。  
今天店里人手不够，佐久间一个人又要招呼客人帮他们找书，又要负责柜台的收银工作，等他闲下来，早已没有了阿部亮平的身影。  
只是柜台里不知道什么时候放了一个小蛋糕，上面贴着一张便签，是熟悉的清秀字迹。  
“有事先走了，さっくん工作加油噢！”绿色便签的右下角还画了一个笑脸。  
是抹茶味的蛋糕呢，算了，就算自己是抹茶苦手，试一试也无妨。他想。

阿部亮平站在墙角的树荫下百无聊赖地数着对面便利店进出的人数，等了好一会儿，才看到目黑莲。  
“啊，抱歉抱歉，阿部酱，突然把你叫出来，”目黑边说边递过一杯珍珠奶茶，“不好意思啊，排队买这个等了很久。”  
”谢谢，“他笑着接过，喝了一口，”怎么了吗，突然之间叫我出来？“  
”啊，那个，“目黑有点不知所措地挠挠头，一脸窘迫地说道，”今晚可以去你家吗？“  
“哈？”脸突然微微发热，阿部亮片忍不住伸手摸了一下自己的脸，“为…为什么？“  
糟糕，说话都变得磕磕巴巴了。  
”那个，毕业论文，还差一点没有完成，“他认真地看着他说，”可以拜托阿部酱吗？拜托了拜托了，阿部酱最可靠了！“  
”可以是可以……“气氛突然变得有点尴尬，这算什么，是他最近学中文学到的那句老话，有事钟无艳无事夏迎春吗。  
等到他们回到阿部亮平的家，打开目黑莲的论文，他敢肯定，他们两个人对于“一点” 、这个词语的理解，有着很大的分歧。  
“おまいさ・バカですが？“看完目黑的论文，他真的一忍再忍忍无可忍。“为什么generation你拼成genoration？  
目黑莲讪讪地笑着，不知道说什么回应可以显得自己比较聪明，同时，他也留意到了阿部亮片额头上隐隐约约露出的青筋，终于有眼力见了一回。  
片刻的沉默过后，他终于开口，“嘛，阿部酱，喝口水，消消气。”  
他也忍不住在心里吐槽自己很狗腿，但是……  
“这里，是想表达什么？有语法错误，而且表达不完整，你想一下，后面的章节，是要用什么内容来承接？资料有找好吗？资料来源可靠吗？”阿部酱瞬间回到了平常的认真模式。  
目黑莲只好一边点头一边记下要点。  
“呼～终于完成啦！！！“目黑忍不住欢声大呼，”周六终于可以出去了！“  
”周六…….“阿部亮平好像猜到了什么……  
“实在太感谢阿部酱啦，如果没有你我真的没有办法完成！”高兴得紧紧抱住阿部亮平。  
“好啦好啦，别晃啦，快去交给你的老师吧。”本来熬夜教他写论文就精神不够了，再被他这样晃下去，估计上班要请假了。  
“好，那我先走啦，去到学校还能赶上老师的上班时间！“  
看了一眼墙壁上的时钟，5点，天已经朦朦亮了，他还可以垂死挣扎再睡两小时。迷迷糊糊地睡着前，他突然想起来目黑莲手机推送里周六的日程表写着“下午3点，梦之国。”

“梦之国，周六下午2点半可以吗？”他踌躇着地发出这条短信。在好几分钟的时间里，一直反复查看手机。  
“好的！那到时候见咯！”  
收到回复的时候，松了一口气却又掺杂着一丝内疚。

周末的梦之国，总是很热闹，在门口排队取票的人，牵着手的情侣，手拿气球的小孩。  
老远就看到一个金发矮个子的男生情绪高涨地朝他挥手，动作幅度之大引得了路人纷纷侧目。  
“真是的，看上去总是那么开心呢，sakuma。”他想。  
”阿部酱，你想先玩什么项目？啊咧，大家都拿着梦之国限定的雪糕诶，不如我们也去买一个尝尝吧？“  
佐久间大介絮絮叨叨地说了一大堆，他都没有听进去，甚至当佐久间大介买了雪糕回来，他才反应过来。  
”呜哇，超好吃！！阿部酱真的不尝尝吗？“他好像说了不想吃，所以佐久间才买了一个。  
”吃嘛吃嘛，阿部酱，真的很好吃噢！你看现在已经很多人排队了，再买要等很久，你快尝尝啦！“白色的雪糕已经被他递到嘴边，不知道要怎么拒绝才好，他犹豫着尝了一口。  
是恰到好处的甜度。佐久间大介满怀期待地看着他，深邃的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他看，唔，有点像邻居家的小狗狗，就差没有长出一条尾巴了。手好像不受控制似的，揉了揉他的头发。  
“嗯，很好吃。”

“诶，奇怪，地图上明明说这里可以走过去摩天轮呀……”佐久间大介认真地打量着地图。  
附近传了熟悉的声音，“Raul，口渴吗？要不要先去买水喝？买个热狗吃吧？刚刚午饭你都没吃什么……”  
“meme，我真的不饿啦，不过我想喝珍珠奶茶诶……”  
“好啦，好啦，我知道啦，你在这里等我。”  
“啊，是阿部酱！” 无意的一瞥，看到了认识的人。Raul惊讶地看向这边，抛下身边的人，瞬间就跑到他的眼前，这时候他才注意到旁边的佐久间，“はじめまして，我是阿部酱的学生，Raul。”  
“啊，はじめまして，我是佐久间大介。“  
有陌生人在，Raul突然觉得有点不知所措。茫然地看向目黑莲。  
“はじめまして，我是目黑莲。”他看向阿部亮平，“阿部酱好久不见。””嗯，好久不见。“其实左右不过3天而已。  
”那不打扰了，我们先走了。这家伙吵着要喝珍珠奶茶，我带他去买。“边说着边拉过Raul，“走过来一点，那边很晒。”  
“没关系啦，反正黑不过你。”  
看这他们边拌嘴边走远，刹那间，他的心中充满悲伤。

“阿部酱，坐摩天轮要开心一点呀，不然会对不起发明摩天轮的人噢。”佐久间满脸好奇地打量着窗外的风景，看到Raul拉着目黑莲的手臂想抢他手上的奶茶。  
“对不起，sakuma，其实我……”答应来梦之国，也只不过是为了能遇到目黑莲和Raul。  
不说他也猜到了，阿部酱的心思太好猜了。自从坐上摩天轮，阿部酱就哭丧着脸。  
“阿部酱，你听说过吗，如果在摩天轮上哭，接下来一个月都会很倒霉噢。”  
“哈？”眼里噙着的泪花，突然显得有点尴尬。  
“这又是什么奇特的都市传说，不是说恋人在摩天轮顶端kiss会一直在一起吗？”  
“因为这是佐久间大介原创的都市传说啊，”他伸手捏住他的脸，“ほら，别再哭丧着脸啦，快到顶端了，这里的风景真的很好噢。“  
语调是一如既往的轻快明媚。  
”阿部酱不要哭噢，快点笑一笑嘛！“脸被他像搓面团一样揉来揉去，倒是笑不出来啊…….  
摩天轮升到顶端，远处的景色尽收眼底，心中所有的阴霾一扫而空。多久没有这种心情舒畅的时刻了，一直以来他到底在执着些什么呢？

“好啦，我还有事先走咯，阿部酱回家要注意安全噢！”  
梦之国闭园的广播，从各个角落传播开来，“亲爱的游客们，非常感谢今天光临梦之国…….“  
熙熙攘攘的人群从门口涌出，在他们的身后沿着路的两侧离开。夕阳将天空染成金黄色，月亮不知道什么时候悄悄爬上了天空。轮廓已经隐约可见。  
明明道别时的笑容还是那么元气，转身的背影却显得那么落寞。

“阿部酱，真希望你会看那本书呢。”佐久间心想。  
接下来的日子里，佐久间大介再也没联系过阿部亮平，对话框上的时间永远停在了那天。  
一天一天，一个星期一个星期，已经两个月了。他也心照不宣，再没去过那家书店。  
昨天他收拾的时候，无意中翻了当初佐久间安利给他的那本书。他一开始是刻意忘记这本书，仿佛只要他不看，他永远有借口去搁置这段感情。  
“我说，”深泽的声音从身边传来，“阿部酱，你最近真的很不对劲诶。”  
“阿部酱？”他伸出手在他眼前晃了晃。  
阿部亮平轻轻地甩开他的手，“fukka桑，可以帮我一个忙吗？”

“叮——————”还是熟悉的风铃声。  
“欢迎光临！”声音从书架间传来，他突然发现他真的很想念这个声音，或者说是这个声音的主人。  
“啊，”他突然顿住脚步，“哟，阿部酱，好久不见。”  
是心照不宣的默契。  
“怎么了吗？”  
他从包里拿出佐久间大介借给他的那本书，“来还这个…….”  
看上去还是崭新依旧呢，佐久间心想。  
”还有这个…….”阿部亮平从设计精美的包装袋里拿出一个动漫手办，他清楚地记得佐久间大介说因为是限定版，现在已经买不到了，只有娃娃机里可以夹到。  
阿部亮平用一顿高级寿司换来身边娃娃机爱好者的友情援助。  
“啊！这个！”佐久间大介激动得说不出话来，眼睛瞪得又大又圆。  
fukka桑，真的太谢谢你了。  
“等下去吃刨冰吗？”他看着眼前的人，“啊，你继续忙，我可以边看书边等你。”  
生怕被拒绝，他尽量把话说得婉转又得体。  
在见不到的日子里，他好像魔怔一般，总是梦到佐久间大介。  
“啊咧，阿部酱，你在干嘛？”  
“阿部酱，要不要一起看动漫？”  
“阿部酱，去吃刨冰吗？”  
……  
他觉得生活好像变得有点不一样，缺了些什么，但他又说不出来。  
想去见梦里的人。很想，很想见他。

“嗯！”是果断又干脆的回应。

“有人认为爱是婚姻，是清晨六点的吻，是一堆孩子，也许真是这样的，莱斯特小姐。但你知道我怎么想吗，我觉得爱是想触碰又收回手。”  
—— 塞林格 《破碎故事之心》（节选自《伤心咖啡馆之歌》）


End file.
